Let It Be
by amyjane1200
Summary: Chapter 2 updated. "But once they peel off the pretentious layer of my facade and get to know the real Misaki Ayuzawa,they will run the opposite direction faster than the speed of light" Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone. This is going to be a short two-shot, I hope you will like it :)

* * *

Stubborn. Overachiever. Persistent. These are just some of the words my friends would commonly use to describe me. I consider them as compliments but my friends think of them as just one of my few little annoying quirks. It doesn't scare most people away, especially guys that wants to take me out on a date; they tend to gravitate more towards me in hope to get to know and understand me better. But once they peel off the pretentious layer of my façade and get to know the real Misaki Ayuzawa, learn about my trust issues, serious daddy issues, and get tangled in with this mess that I call my life, they will run the opposite direction faster than the speed of light.

I am dark and twisted and there's nothing that could change that, no matter how much anyone try.

After finishing my breakfast, I headed to the door and grabbed the leash and harness hanging on the wall. Unclasping the harness and the sound of metal clanking sent large paws running towards me.

"Excited to go for a walk, buddy?" my question made my sweet but overzealous, yellow-Labrador to jump around in excitement.

The walk to the park only takes a few minutes. It was a beautiful, Sunday morning and a few people are out early to enjoy the breezy, sunlight. A few older women and men were walking around the park, chattering away as they made another turn around the walking trail around the lake. And a few people I like to call 'people who got their shit together', were already out running around the park and getting some exercise done. If it wasn't for my dog, I don't think anyone would be able to get me out of the comfort of my bed, especially early in the morning.

The ringing of my phone pulled me out of my reverie. Without checking the caller ID, I immediately answered the phone.

"Hey," I said to my friend, Sakura on the other line. We walked the grass and I unbuckled his leash to let him play around.

"I am at the park right now," I sat down on the grass and threw the ball away. He followed the ball and happily scampered away to catch it.

"How was your date?" a small smile tugged on my lips when she began telling me her story. It has been a while since she last dated someone and it felt nice to hear that she was happy and contented.

He sprinted back to me with his favorite toy and dropped it onto my lap.

"Alright, tell me everything tonight at dinner," I threw it further this time and it rolled to the sidewalk. He excitedly dashed after it and disappeared from my sight.

"Shit. He might be leaping onto someone right now," she laughed on the other end, familiar with my dog's natural habit.

"I will see you later," I bid my goodbye and hurriedly walked over to the sidewalk.

It took me a few seconds to spot my dog who was shockingly idle, quietly being petted by a young man sitting on one of the benches facing the lake. Roy was giving the man his best puppy dog eyes while eyeing the espresso cup he was holding with visible whipped cream on top, it was similar to the puppuccino I used to buy for him as a treat.

My pace slowed down as I slowly approached them

The man looked up, "Your dog?" He asked

"Yeah. Sorry about that,"

"Come here, Roy," he looked back at me and returned to my side. I sat down beside the stranger to put back his leash.

"He seems like a good dog,"

I glanced at him and nodded my head.

"How long have you had him?"

"2 years. I adopted him when he was just 5 months," I could still remember the first day I saw him at the animal shelter and I knew right away I wanted him to be my own.

"What's his name?"

"Roy," I secured his harness.

"And yours?" I paused for a second before looking back. My eyes met his gold pools and he gave me a boyish grin. His intention seemed harmless as he continued to study my reaction.

"I am Tora," he introduced himself first.

But isn't everyone harmless until you get to know them and they start showing their true colors?

I gave him a small smile "'Misaki," as if on cue my dog pulled on the leash and started tugging to the other direction.

I faked an apologetic smile and stood up, "I have to get going, sorry if my dog bothered you,"

"Wait, would you like to go get coffee with me sometimes?"

I stared at his face with a blank expression while I tried to come up with a good excuse, finally giving up I muttered five simple words that made the stranger arch his brows at me.

"Sorry, I don't do dating,"

Clearly taken a back with my forwardness, a small smirk formed on the corner of his lips and he slowly nodded his head, "Alright, I will see you around,"

After an awkward goodbye, my dog and I walked back to my apartment.

I hung his leash back on the wall and kneeled down in front of him, "Life is better this way. Right?" I scratched his back while he tilted his head to the side and inched closer to lick my face.

 **-xxx-**

I sensed something different as soon as I opened the door to my apartment.

"Roy?" I yelled out as I dropped my bag and folders on the kitchen table.

My dog would usually greet me as soon as I get home and surprise me with mess scattered all over the room but the eerie quietness made me break out into a cold sweat.

I made my way to the living room where I found him weakly laying down on his bed with his food left untouched.

"What's wrong, buddy?" he stood up from his bed and feebly walked towards me. We sat on my carpeted floor as he snuggled against me. I slightly scratched his stomach and he let out a pained whimper.

"It's okay, baby. We will get you some help,"

I immediately reached for my phone to contact my friend

"Hey, Hinata," he answered after the third ring

"Can you tell me where your vet's clinic is?" I ran to my bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes while I continued talking to him.

"Yeah. Okay," I nodded my head, "My vet is out of town and Roy is sick,"

I grabbed his leash and collar, "He hasn't eaten anything yet since this morning," I looked at my dog and sighed in pity. It was hard to see my dog in this kind of state.

"Alright. Thank you," after ending the call, I put on his leash and headed to the parking lot to wait for my friend.

With Hinata's help we brought him to the clinic. The clinic was located near the plaza and since it was rush hour, it took us a while to get there. A nice middle-aged woman brought us to a room and Roy laid down on the table almost lifelessly. I couldn't imagine what kind of pain he was going through.

"It will be okay, baby," I scratched his ears to console him and he let out another whimper.

"He will be fine, don't worry," Hinata assured me.

The door creaked open and the veterinarian stepped in, "Hinata,"

"Hey, Takumi," he greeted back

I looked up from my seat and my eyes riveted on a young, blonde man

"This is a good friend of mine, Misaki," the man redirected his attention to me and green pools gazed at me.

"Hello, Misaki," he addressed me

"Misaki, this is Takumi. He is one of the best," he patted him on the back

"I already know that," he replied.

"Thanks for seeing us," he walked towards the table and I got a closer look of his face. I caught myself staring a second too long as I became mesmerized with his bright forest-green pools, I cleared my throat and looked away in embarrassment.

"No problem," he looked down at Roy and patted him on the back, "Now. Let's see what's happening with this big boy,"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, I will upload the last chapter later this week and dont forget to let me know what you think of the story so far :))


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the last chapter for this short story. I know that the plot could be longer but I hope after you finish reading this chapter, you'll understand the reason why it's a two shot. Thank you so much to **violet167,** **Viiju123, Samara16, iloveanime1322, Minniemiss123** and **Takumisa17** for your reviews :))

* * *

 ** _Tuesday_**

After work I went straight to the clinic to check on Roy. The veterinarian advised for him to stay overnight to check on his condition. It was past six pm and a young couple with a cat were the last patients and after they left, Miho the receptionist called for me.

"Misaki?" I looked up from my phone, "You can head into the second room on your left,"

I smiled at her, "Thank you,"

The small room was empty when I entered, I sat on the stool next to the examining table and waited for the veterinarian and my dog to come in while nervously tapping my toes. I have been on edge the whole day thinking whether my dog will be okay or not. I should have been more careful with him.

The door creaked open and Roy came running towards me

"Hello, baby," he leaped on me and showered me with licks on my face, "Did you miss me?"

I glanced at Takumi who sat down on the chair next to the computer table to write down some notes, "He seems to be doing so much better," I said out loud

He looked up for a second, "Yes. We were able to get some food in his system today,"

He pushed his chair back and patted his lap, "Come here, boy," he called out and Roy walked towards him.

"What was wrong with him?"

Takumi petted his head before hauling him up on the table, "He ingested a foreign object,"

My brows knitted together as I looked at him in shock, "What was it?"

"A small ball,"

Realization slowly dawned on me and I let out a big sigh, "It must have been that tiny stress ball that I had on my desk,"

"Does he need a surgery?"

"Since the object is very small, we can induce vomiting. If it still doesn't come out or get stuck in his esophagus then we will do a small surgery,"

"Okay," I shook my head, "I should have been more careful,"

"It wasn't your fault, things happen. Dogs have a very curious nature and he might have spotted it while you were gone. I will write down some supplements and food you should buy for him to help him recover,"

After doing a physical exam on Roy he returned to his desk and began jolting down on a piece of paper while Roy jumped off the table and walked up to me to rest his head on my lap.

"Are you two dating?" he asked suddenly.

I glanced at him from my spot and raised a brow "Who?"

"You and Hinata,"

"No. We are just friends," he has been one of my best friends since middle school.

"So, you are single?" he casually asked.

"Yeah," I cautiously, replied.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

I gaped at him in surprise. _Did my dog's vet just asked me out on a date?_

The silence made him look up to check my reaction, "Are you trying to come up with an excuse to turn me down?

"No. its just-" he waited for my answer, "Its just," I took a deep breath, "Sorry, I don't do dating,"

"You don't do dating?" he raised a brow at me and smirked.

"Yes," I clenched my jaw, why did it seem like he wasn't taking me seriously?

"What does that mean?" my answer piqued his interest as he leaned back on his chair to get a better look at me.

"I don't do dating," I repeated myself.

"Are you a lesbian?"

I choked back and glared at him in disbelief, "A-are you allowed to ask your patients those kind of questions?"

"You are not my patient," he had a playful glint in his eyes, "Your dog is my patient,"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, he even had the nerve to joke around?

"and I am simply asking. You have the choice to answer my question or not," he added

"Just to make it clear. I am not dating Hinata and just because I said I am not dating doesn't mean I am a lesbian. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," he smiled

Even his small action seemed like he was daunting me. I rolled my eyes and looked away, waiting for this moment to finally end so that I can bring my dog home and never see this man again.

"Okay. How about we get to know each other first?"

I looked back at him and snapped my brows together, "What?"

"Let's get to know each other. I want to know more about you,"

"Isn't that dating?" I frowned

"No. Get to know each other as friends,"

"Why?"

"You'll be spending a lot of time here in the clinic and it will be very awkward for me to continue seeing the girl who turned me down," he replied, nonchalantly.

"Why the hell would you think I will continue coming here?" I pointed a finger at him, "If you think I will ever come back here again to see you, then you are SO wrong," my voice was rising

He cleared his throat to hide the smile forming on his lips, "Well, Misaki. Roy will be staying here for a couple of days. We need to keep an eye on him until the object gets taken out of his body."

I slowly sat back down, blood were rushing to my face, "Oh.."

With a smug smile, he folded his arms and waited for my answer.

I stayed quiet for a minute, "Fine. But more inappropriate remarks and I am bringing my dog away,"

"I am the best veterinarian in the city,"

"I don't care," I huffed

 **-xxx-**

 ** _Thursday_**

With Sakura's persuasion and nagging I finally agreed to hang out with my dog's vet. Coming straight from work, I headed to the clinic to visit Roy and see what the veterinarian has planned for us.

"Evening, Miho," I greeted her as I approached the front desk.

"Hi, Misaki. Takumi is still seeing a patient. Why don't you sit down for a minute and I will let him know that you are here?"

"Thank you,"

After heading to the back room, she returned to her seat, "So, where is he taking you tonight?"

I chuckled on my chair and shook my head, "No. No. No. We are not dating,"

She gave me a playful smile, "We are just hanging out as friends," I tried to explain to make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"If that's the case, it will be a first time after a while that Takumi will be hanging out with a friend that is a girl," her smile became wider.

The smile on my face disappeared as I became curious, "So, he doesn't usually ask out the owners of his patients?"

"Yes. I was surprised when he told me that he asked you out, he has a rule that he would never date a client," she stated.

I was taken a back by her reply. Before I could say anything, Takumi and an older man came out of one of the rooms.

"Thank you again,"

"Don't worry, we will take care of her," Takumi shook his hand and the older man headed out the door.

He turned to his side and spotted me. "Misaki," he smiled

"Hey," I stood up and walked up to him.

"About tonight," he bit his lower lip and sighed, "I am sorry. There is an emergency and I need to stay for the night to keep an eye on one of the dogs. She might be giving birth tonight."

"Oh," I forced a smile, I should have known this would happen, "That's okay, I will just visit Roy quickly and I will be out of your way."

"Wait a sec," he beamed as he thought of an idea, "How about we stay here for the night,"

My eyes widened in surprise as I glanced back to Miho who was silently watching our exchange. His receptionist was going to get the wrong idea.

"What?" my face was turning red

He noticed my reaction, "No. I mean, we have a room upstairs,"

Miho snickered on the side, "Okay. I am not suggesting THAT. That's not what I mean,"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you suggesting then?"

"Okay," He took a deep breath, "We have a kitchen and a room upstairs. If you want, we can order some food and have dinner upstairs,"

"Real smooth, Takumi," Miho commented

"I am just staying over for dinner. Nothing else,"

"Sounds good. But it will be fine with me if there's something else too," A blush crept back up my face at his suggestive remark.

Miho chuckled, "Okay as much as I want to see Takumi make a fool out of himself, I still have to go somewhere. Have fun you two," she said as we awkwardly stood in front of each other.

.

.

.

After the delivery arrived he locked up and showed me upstairs. It was a room with a kitchen, a dining table and a bedroom located in the corner of the room. It was very homey and comfortable, I could see him spending his time here during break or after hours.

"Wow. Date at the clinic, how romantic," I said while looking around.

"So, this is a date?" he took out a bottle of wine and glasses

My face flushed, "NO, I mean-"

"I know. I am just kidding," he smiled while setting down a few plates and utensils.

He poured us a wine before settling down on his chair, "Why are you so terrified of commitment or relationships?

"I am not."

He looked at me and raised a brow, "Okay, when was your last relationship?"

"I am not going to tell you about my past relationships,"

"How about your family?"

"No, I don't want to talk about them,"

"You got to give me something. I thought we are here to get to know each other," he leaned on his hand to observe me, his green pools boring into mine.

"If you get to know me, you will realize how dark and scary I am. You don't want to get caught with this mess," I looked away.

"Is that your way of scaring guys off?"

"I am just letting you know in case you get an idea that I will go out with you in the future. I wont," I said matter of factly.

"I don't know you very well but I can tell that you are a caring and affectionate person, that's one of the reasons why I asked you out," I looked back at him, "aside from the obvious fact that I find you very attractive," he smirked

"Anyway, you seem to like putting a wall up and act like a tough person but seeing you with your dog I can see through your disguise," I stayed quiet as I gazed intently into his eyes.

Seeing my reaction, he knew he hit a spot, "Don't we all have some baggage or issues? I think some people are just better at hiding it and some people are just better at dealing with it,"

"You will never get anywhere if you fear taking any risk. Who cares if you make a wrong decision? So, what if a guy can't handle you at your worst? It just means he wasn't meant for you. Take a leap, take chances and maybe one day you will find someone that can bring out the best in you and will accept and handle all your crap,"

We stayed quiet for a while as I pondered on everything he said, "Have you found that person yet?" I asked

He broke into a smile, "I'm still on a look out."

"How about you? Do you want to look for that person?" he inquired.

"I'd like to get to know the one in front of me first," I gave him a coy smile.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading :))


End file.
